Intergalactic Spazz Club
Intergalactic Spazz Club is a Ben 10 comic story published in the Cartoon Network Action Pack series (based on the original series), published by DC and Cartoon Network. This comic appears in issue 20 of the series. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max have all gone along to a fan convention, and -frustrated he can't attend all the conflicting timed events- turns into XLR8 to rush around the convention. Before attending the creators' 'Schmegal and Shmooster' talk (about a show called 'Intergalactic Spazz Club' to do with alien powers that Ben relates to -as well as bird-like aliens), Ben runs to get the free titular first issue of the comic. Once attended, the authors are asked two questions from a fan -called 'Trudy'-, then call the panel done. Later, Gwen and Ben see the fan at the booth with the shows creators, with a tail poking out of her skirt. About to pull a weapon on the two men, she's distracted and alarmed when Ben pulls on the feathers, knocking him back across the convention into another booth. Ben gets up and disturbingly morphs into Cannonbolt, proceeding to knock Trudy -now carrying the two authors- down. Trudy refers to him correctly as an Aubrian Pelarota, before transforming into a bird like fire breathing alien creature called a 'Flokcrow'. Her and her newly revealed flokmen allies capture the two authors; Schmegal and Shmooster, referring to the two as 'Meessmen'. After being saved by Ben, the two reveal themselves to him as a rat-like alien race called the Meesmen. Through the ceiling, a group of telekinetic, possibly telepathic aliens called the 'Goalatarians' come to save the two Meesmen, and proceed to capture the Flokcrows. After greeting Ben, the Goalatarians leave with the Folkcrows, and the two Meesmen morph back into their human selves, promising Ben that they'll write him into their stories (revealed to be true) if he keeps their secret. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Schmegal *Shmooster *The Goalatarians Villains *Trudy *Flokcrows Aliens Used *XLR8 *Cannonbolt Errors *On the cover of this comic,XLR8's eyes are white instead of green. *A man seemingly in a Captain America. costume is colored shades of green. *Cannonbolt's back is colored white instead of the usual yellow. Allusions *In the first panel, we can see Han Solo and Chewbacca cosplay-ers walk in the background, characters from 'Star Wars'. *When XLR8 speeds past, a bystanders asks "Is he the Flash?" in reference to the DC Comics character of the same name. Another attendee is dressed as Superman who says "What?" as XLR8 goes past as well as one dressed as 'Spongebob'. *In a wide shot, there is a poster for 'Imagine Comics', likely in reference to 'Image Comics'. *On the first page, there is a booth for the Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures show. *In various crowd shots, there are people dressed as Superman, The Flash, and an off-colored Captain America. *The booth Ben is knocked into has a toy of 'Fiery Buddy' similar to a real 12-inch toy. There are also Star Wars comics knocked down surrounding him, and comics possibly references 'The Beano', and 'the X-Men'. Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Merchandise Category:Non-canon